Kouki Amanogawa
Summary Kouki Amanogawa is the classmate of Nagumo Hajime, and the childhood friend of Shirasaki Kaori and Shizuku Yaegashi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 8-B, 8-A with Limit Break and Overload | Low 7-B | Low 7-B, 7-B with Limit Break and Overload | 7-B Name: Kouki Amanogawa Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: 17, 17-23 in the After Stories Classification: Hero |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Automatic Translation, Analytical Prediction (His foresight allows him to know his opponents future moves), Extrasensory Perception, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Can use dark magic which influences the target's thoughts and perception), Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement (Any enemy caught in the light produced by his Holy Sword is weakened while he is strengthened), Explosion Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Resistance to Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Has a resistance to all elemental attacks), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Can resist dark magic which influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Status Effect Inducement (Can blind his opponents), Regeneration (Low) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Glyph Creation (Can stand on here), Vibration Manipulation, Absorption (His armor absorbs mana), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Airzone regulates his temperature so he doesn't feel cold) |-|Copy Fusion='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Regeneration (Mid-Low), Empowerment (The more negative emotions he feels the stronger he gets) |-|After Being Powered Up by Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before except Regeneration (Mid-Low), Empowerment |-|After Stories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Size Manipulation (Can change the size of his holy sword) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of destroying walls with his attacks and causing cracks in the ground. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break) | City Block level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura who could do this. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break and 5x stronger with Overload) | City Block level (Got far stronger over the course of the series and then after completing the Haltina Labyrinth, Hajime strengthened his equipment by 2x), Multi-City Block level with Limit Break and Overload (Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break and 5x stronger with Overload) | Small City level (Comparable to Hajime) | Small City level (Comparable to Apostles), City level with Limit Break and Overload (Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break and 5x stronger with Overload) | City level (Far superior to before, defeated the Dark King who covered an entire city in miasma, destroying all the Dark King's miasma in the process. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break and 5x stronger with Overload) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to himself at the beginning of the series, when he could move faster than the eye can see), Supersonic with Limit Break (Makes him 3x faster) | FTL (Comparable to Kaori Shirasaki. 3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload) | FTL (Far faster than before, 3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload) | FTL+ (Kept up with Hajime with Riftwalk) | FTL+ (Comparable to Apostles. 3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload) | FTL+ (Faster than before, can get 3x faster with Limit Break and 5x faster with Overload) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) | Class 10 (Same as before) | At least Class 10 (Far superior to before) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class with Limit Break and Overload (Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break and 5x stronger with Overload) | Small City Class | Small City Class, City Class with Limit Break and Overload | City Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked an attack from behemoth, which could easily smash through walls) | City Block level | City Block level, Multi-City Block level with Limit Break and Overload (Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break and 5x stronger with Overload) | Small City level (Tanked attacks from Hajime) | Small City level (Comparable to Apostles), City level with Limit Break and Overload | City level (Tanked attacks from the Dark King, made a barrier that covered an entire city) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with energy blasts | Extended melee range, tens of meters with energy blasts | Extended melee range, tens of meters with energy blasts | Extended melee range, tens of meters with energy blasts | Kilometers | Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Holy Sword:' A divine artifact which is a legendary weapon used by various heroes in the past. *'Boots:' An artifact which had been enchanted with Aerodynamic which allows her to stand on air by creating transparent platforms in the air. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. Intelligence: Average, however he is trained in the Yaegashi school of martial arts ever since he was a child, and he was skilled enough to compete in national tournaments. Upon being summoned to Tortus, he was trained by the best martial artist there in sword arts and is among the top fighters in the world. Perceived countless bullet that were flying his way, which he softly grazed the bullets with the flat side of his holy sword and changed only their trajectory. He splendidly diverted the trajectories of all the slug bullets to avoid the people he was protecting behind him and gouged another spots while also changing the bullets trajectory to hit his enemies that were surrounding him. Weaknesses: Dense and naive, interprets things to his own convenience and never doubts his sense of justice. Thinks killing is wrong, and as such has troubling killing humans, though he has overcomed these weaknesses by the After Stories. Using Limit Break takes a toll on his body so he can't use it for a long period of time. After the ability wears off he will be weaker than before as he will be tired. Overload can at best be used for a few minutes and when it wears off he will be unable to even stand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Foresight:' Allows him to be able to predict the next move of his opponent to a certain extent. *'Detect Presence:' A skill that allows him to be able to sense anything within 10m. *'All Elements Aptitude:' An increased aptitude for all elements and increased activation speed. **'Light Element Proficiency:' Increases the effects of light magic being cast. **'Speed Casting:' Can cast magic at a fast rate. *'All Elements Resistance:' An increased resistance to all elements. **'Increased Light Resistance:' Increases resistance to light magic. *'Sense Magic:' A skill which gives Kouki a vague idea of the position and amount of mana being used. *'Physical Resistance:' - increased physical resistance and recovery rate. The degree of impact is reduced as well. **'Improved Healing:' Increases his recovery rate. **'Impact Mitigation:' Decreases impact effectiveness. *'Herculean Strength:' Increases his strength. *'Sword Mastery:' Skilled in the art of sword-wielding. **'Serene Mind:' A skill in which the user swings their sword in the state of a complete trance. Because the sword is swung in a state of nothingness, the process of the sword being swung is remarkably difficult to perceive. If one didn’t have an extreme degree of sensory capabilities that could notice the sway of the grass below even while crossing sword in a battlefield, this sword strike would be extremely difficult to be evaded with how very naturally it was done. It is a natural movement that any passerby wouldn’t pay any mind to. So natural that it felt like the person would easily slip out the awareness of anyone watching if they let their guard down. This is skill is done with serenity, there is no killing intent, hostility, and nor even any fighting spirit. When the enemies only felt wind caressing their skin, they were already cut. *'Limit Break:' A skill which temporarily triples his stats **'Overload:' The final derivative skill of Limit Break which quintuples his stats. **'War Demon:' A derivative skill of Limit Break which reinforces his body using his magic power no matter how broken up his body is. As a result Kouki can continue fighting for multiple days without rest with numerous injuries. |-|Magic and Techniques= *'Pale Moon:' One of the Yaegashi-style techniques in which Kouki quickly wraps his sword in mana and swings it around in a circle. When his right arm can stretch no further he quickly swaps his sword to his left and continues the arc. *'Celestial Flash:' An attack which emits an intense light from his sword and with a slash is released from the sword, drawing a curve, and bisecting the target in its path. *'Heavenrend:' An ability which creates countless blades of light shot out of his holy sword. *'Divine Deluge:' A light spell that targets multiple targets from above. *'Wind Blast:' An ability which unleashes a gust of wind. *'Divine Wrath:' A skill similar to “Soaring Flash,” but more powerful. *'Heaven Might Infinite Change:' A technique which makes it possible for Heaven Might that could only be activated as bombardment before to be continuously controlled in its activated state. Has a range of 1km. * Otoha Nagashi: One of the Yaegashi-style katana art derivative secret technique in which he parries the enemy’s attack and counterattacks almost at the same time by using the enemy’s own attack. *'Rotation Blade:' One of Kingdom knight’s sword art where the sword that is swung horizontally with one hand is handed over to the other hand behind the back and then it is slashed horizontally again from exactly the same direction. The slash reaches to all directions like a whirlwind. *'Fortress Ring:' One of Kingdom’s knight sword art in which his defensive stance is a fortress that is formed by a large round swing. Everything whether it is bullet or beam is blocked, repelled, and parried without discrimination. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | Post-Haltina | Copy Fusion | After Being Powered Up by Ehito | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (This was Kirito in VR vs Post-Orcus Kouki. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest